untitled
by shadow-girl998
Summary: a bit random, some swearing tell me what you think


Today is my 19th birthday

Today is my 19th birthday. Yay for me… or at least it would be if I had some friends to celebrate with, but I don't.

It's not exactly any ones fault we sorta just drifted apart after high school and I just never found any one to replace them, I spend a lot of my time working to pay the bills and the rent. I have a boyfriend, but I think I might end our relationship very soon, he's trying to push me into moving in with him and I just don't think that would work.

Anyway, it's my birthday and once again, I am working, when my boyfriend turns up. _Maybe he wanted to wish me a happy birthday…_ I thought to myself, "hey baby, how ya doin'?" he asks "not bad, you?" "I'm doin' great, umm…..I'm moving in with you tonight babe, my 'rents just kicked me out"

"Oh hell no!" I said he looked at me in surprise "but ba- " "you can't just expect to show up at MY work to tell ME that YOU are moving into MY apartment!" I almost shouted. It was lucky that he showed up on our slowest day, we had no customers, so I couldn't get into trouble for it.

"B-b-b-but, I-I thought i-i-t was what you w-w-wanted" he stuttered "well you're wrong, it was the last thing I wanted, now piss off, I don't want to see you EVER again" ok so maybe I was being harsh but I really was sick of this guy, I mean the bastard comes in on my birthday and expects me to over look the fact that he forgot my birthday AND expects me to let him tell me that he's moving into my apartment. Sorry but I don't put up with shit like that.

"You don't want to do that" he growled threateningly at me "oh believe me, I do" I said just as menacingly, just then a customer walked in. "hey Em!" he called. It was one of our regulars "hey Adrian, I'll be with you in a sec ok?" "Sure thing" I turned to Chaz(my now EX boyfriend) "piss off and leave me alone" I said he looked shocked and walked out the door

"Hang on… wasn't that your boyfriend… what's his name again, Chaz right?" Adrian asked confused "he WAS my boyfriend up until about five minutes ago" I answered "ok so is that a don't go there thing, or can I ask?" I sighed, "it's a don't go there thing" I replied "fair enough"

"Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday!" I laughed he gave me a blank look "you're the first person to say that to me today" I explained "well then you can't have had a good day then" he said that just made me laugh even more "since I'm doing such a great job on cheering you up and it IS your birthday, how would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" he asked I smiled "that sounds great"

No one else came during the rest of my shift, Adrian hung around until closing time "just to keep me company" as he said, really I thought it was just because he liked me, and I didn't mind that at all, I mean he was REALLY hot and to make things even better, he was about my age.

With his long, jet black hair with a side fringe, green eyes, with a smear of black eyeliner around them, he looked like an emo god. "Hey, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked "that would be great!" I gushed

We walk down an alley way, heading in the general direction of my home, when he stops, and turns to face me. I look into his eyes, to find myself drowning in pools of green, he moves closer to me. Slowly, our lips meet, at first the kissing is slow then it starts to pick up, after a while we stop. I felt him being ripped off me, and a sharp pain on my head. The next thing I knew, every thing went black…

When I woke up, I was bound in the backseat of a car "ugh…" I groaned, _where the fuck am I_ ... I wondered to my self, suddenly that there was some one in the car with me _well DUH what do expect! _I mentally chastised myself_ you can't expect the car to drive itself_ "who the hell are you?" I asked "and what the fuck am I doing in this car? Why am I tied up? What do you want?" my questions and demands came out a mile a minute

"now, now my dear" the stranger was saying "that simply awful language isn't going to get you anywhere" he stated, he seemed rather amused and for some reason I couldn't imagine what, I just didn't find the situation QUITE as amusing as he did. Gee no surprise there. _Who is this guy, my father? Jesus Christ, I'll swear as much as I bloody want to and this dickhead isn't going to stop me_ I thought rather rebelliously.

"Yea, yea, yea, who are you my father? As far as I'm concerned, I'll swear as much as I damn well like!" I stated angrily "it seam's that you have inadvertently guessed my identity" the man said rather amused again, "I never thought your memory was that good…" "NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY! LET ME OUT OF THIS CAR YOU PSYCOPATHIC FREAK!" I was screaming now.

He turned around to face me "sorry, can't do that" I gasped it was him "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" I was screaming again, though you can hardly blame me, I think I was waaay over due for a mental breakdown. "Now listen dear, I won't tolerate that language, as it is I already have several things on my mind at the moment, now would you like me to gag you or will you be a good girl and be quiet"

_That BASTARD _I thought_ he shows up out of the blue KIDNAPS me and THEN treats me like a FIVE year old._

Okay so you guys might think I was over reacting, but if you ask ME I was under reacting, (AN: if that makes any sense) let me explain, that so called "father" of mine, takes me (his loving daughter) into the woods for a stroll, tells me he's a vampire, and that he has to leave me for a while, then he leaves me ALONE in the woods when I was ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD ( I mean seriously who the hell does that?). I almost got killed by a werewolf, who caught my fathers scent on me; I get saved by ANOTHER werewolf, who raises me as her own daughter, while my father remains M.I.A! (A/N M.I.A stands for Missing In Action for those of you who don't know it) Does that sound like fun to you?

Well it might, but trust me, being the only HUMAN girl, well, make that HALF human girl ('cause I AM half vampire due to a certain asshole, who calls him self my father) in a pack of werewolves is not easy, do you know HOW many broken bones, I got just from having a SMALL play tousle with the youngest guy there (who incidentally is now VERY hot AND my age)?

I decided to tackle my father a little more… maturely then I had before so I started again "soo… um…, can you untie me now?" I asked a little hopefully, "Nope, sorry" _curse that evil son of a bitch_ I thought to myself "well, will you at LEAST tell me why you had to kidnap me AND pull me away from a very pleasant kiss with a potential boyfriend?" he sighed _YES! He's going to tell me!_ I thought with glee "one, I'm your father and I still haven't gotten used to the fact that my daughter is a bit more grown up then she was when I left-" I snorted at that then let him continue "two, I kind of, gave you to the son of a good friend of mine" "WHAT!" I was screaming again.

"AND WHEN DID YOU DECIDE THIS?" I screeched "well, it was actually arranged before you were born, I promised you to this guy as a repayment for him saving yours and your mothers life" he stated a little flatly. "I sooooooo wanna kill you right now" I growled, which by the way was a total under-exaggeration, I actually wanted him to be killed in the most painful possible way…

Then came the silence, the awkward silence... The kind that you get when you know the person your near doesn't like you and wishing you would die in a horrible way.

An hour later…. _Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, oh look a car, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored… I wish I could be kissing Adrian right now…_

"soo… How have you been?" my father started saying, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LEAVE ME FOR DEAD IN THE WOODS, SHOW UP AND RIP ME OUT OF SOMEBODIES ARMS, KNOCK ME OUT, TELL ME YOU'VE GIVEN ME TO SOMEONE WHOSE NAME I DON'T KNOW AND THEN YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT ALL FINE AND DANDY!!" I was on a roll man, like come one, you wouldn't like it either.

"yes" was all he said, "I am soo not talking to you EVER, you're a Jerk and I hate you…. And I'm hungry!" he chuckled, "you haven't changed at all". I ignored him. "so I take it you aren't glad to see me then" I snorted "you got that right! ... OH CRAP!! I just spoke to you!" he just laughed.

_Jerk_ "I forbid you to call me a jerk, or any other name you can think of for me and I don't want to hear another word about Adrian either" _wait a minute, I'm positive I never said anything about Adrian……out loud at least… hmmmm… could a certain some one be reading my thoughts…lets test this out… jerk! Jerk! Chin chin Atama!_ (A/N means dickhead in Japanese)_ dumb ass, fuck wit! Loser! Jerk, jerk jerk, jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk Jerk jerk jerk! _ He growled hahaha he growled at me "I thought I told you that I forbid you from calling me names!" _caught!_ "YOU JERK! YOU'VE BEEN READING MY MIND!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" he growled again "do I have to knock you out again?" he threatened, well I'll admit it shut me up…. for about ten seconds "I'm hungry" I stated hahaha my dad groaned "when will we stop for food_" he's trying to ignore me and he can't! _oooh I was happy, I was getting my revenge! Mwahahahahahahaha god I'm evil… and I'm acting like a child… who cares, I haven't had this much fun in few years! "Well…?" I asked waiting for an answer, "when we get there" he snapped _someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning_ "but I'm hungry now!!" I complained. He pulled over turned to face me and then everything went black…. again……


End file.
